


糜烂/putrefy

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, brother incest, 我也不知道该打什么tag了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 这是病态的，畸形的，永远不会有善终的chapter 2是一个无关片段
Relationships: Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy/Euron Greyjoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/High By The Beach (Fareoh Remix)

海水好冷。

伊伦大口吸着气，用力抻着脖子向天际线奔去，口鼻却总是难以伸出水面。只能在海浪的拍打下做着无谓挣扎，每一口急促的呼吸都裹挟着腥咸的海味。

无上的淹神，救救我！全能的风暴之神，我是您最虔诚的信徒，救救我！

他喝得太醉了，以至于当他在船舷上信步时，他根本没有想到自己会掉进海里——他是流着掠夺者的血液的葛雷乔伊，这意味着他这辈子都在船上讨生活。比起青绿或是灰黑的陆地，在大海上的行走对他而言才更熟稔。他总是成日喝得醉醺醺，似乎这样做，攸伦·葛雷乔伊就不会亲吻他的嘴唇。

他要窒息了，像被铁箍抓住了喉咙——这让他想起了鸦眼的手掌。

好在他看见淹神自无底的深海走来，走向他，将染上盐渍的手贴紧他的侧脸。他抓住淹神的手，张开嘴想要大声寻求庇佑，却被海水灌了满口，苦咸的水呛进肺里。他有一种扭曲的快感。

淹神的影子在波浪上涌动。淹神向他伸出了手。淹神拥抱了他。

他仓皇地抓住淹神的长袍，睁大眼睛想要看清淹神的脸。

——可是淹神长着攸伦·葛雷乔伊的脸，两只邪恶的眼睛里折射出幽微的暗光。

然后伊伦被海水冲上了岸。他那严苛暴烈的长兄巴隆来看望过他，维克塔利昂来看望过他，但攸伦没有。

随即伊伦换上了一套他不曾穿过的颜色。蓝色，灰色，绿色，海水的颜色，这是潜心侍奉淹神的教徒的长袍的颜色，是掩盖咸水之下腌臢与龌龊的颜色。再没有摔碎的角杯与古代掠夺者们粗俗的战歌，再没有盐妾替他暖床，也再没有乌尔痛苦的尖叫声与铁链的刺耳摩擦在脑海里盘旋。他睡在像腌鱼一般阴冷的石床上，默想着他侍奉的神明，偶尔向铁民们投去似乎能抹杀一切生灵的一瞥。他不会再用那两瓣嘴唇去真诚地吻任何人，因为他的嘴唇属于淹神，属于淹神给淹人的赐福，属于施舍给教众的重生。

他是“湿发”伊伦，他是淹神最恭敬的仆人。他是从流水宫殿里苏醒的淹人，过去的他早就在黑海那阴冷刺骨的水里被淹死了。

他是先知。

然后攸伦来了。

鸦眼带着那副惯常的微笑，像是看透了一切。“我的兄弟，我们有多久没见了。”这是个肯定句。

湿发没有理睬攸伦，他向攸伦投去高傲的一瞥。伊伦·葛雷乔伊自认为是无上的牧师，不受邪徒侵扰，但他失算了，因为鸦眼根本不是普通的铁民。他发觉自己还是害怕着攸伦——真他妈该死的丢脸。

鸦眼掐住伊伦的脖子——伊伦太瘦了，干枯的身体根本没有多余的力量来反抗。“我知道你很想我。”

“攸伦，你没有资格这么对神的使者说话。”伊伦哑着嗓子叫喊着。

攸伦嗤笑一声，又将粗砺的手指抵在伊伦的喉结，引得湿发牧师干咳几声。攸伦的声音充斥着嘲意：“亲爱的弟弟，快让你的神来救救你。他会来救你吗？他长什么样呢？”

伊伦心里紧张地一抽，童年时期黑暗的畏惧蓦地淹没了他的每一寸皮肤。

“我的兄弟，我这次前来，是向你告别的——只有你，只有你拥有我的告别。”

伊伦愤愤地撕咬着嘴里的语句，“神不在意你将去哪儿，但如果你能在前去的路上就此死亡，那么我将会非常欣喜。”

“别这么刻薄，你‘会’想念我的，”攸伦的眼睛里缚着令人作呕的凶恶笑意，“我将会带着我的‘宁静号’向派克岛以外航行。我将驶出西海，游荡在狭海与夏日之海，最后前往无垠的厄索斯，在末日降临的瓦雷利亚与永夏之地完成我的征服。”

当血红的“宁静号”从港口驶离时，伊伦感到心里像是丢失了什么东西，骤生的一阵空缺像是海浪退去后的礁岩——但更多的是，他长松了一口气。攸伦将前往瓦雷利亚，那个不曾被淹神眷顾的滚烫的岛屿。伊伦·湿发·葛雷乔伊希望（十分诚挚地），鸦眼那只微笑的眼睛在被异教的红焰吞噬时，也能继续带着笑意。

然而攸伦回来了，距离他的启程不过三年而已。同样被带回来的消息，还有漆黑的乌鸦——那是巴隆·葛雷乔伊的死讯。

  
这无妨，人人皆知狂信的教徒不会让不敬神的鸦眼国王坐上海石之位。  


但是，没人知道，湿发心里的淹神，长着攸伦那张英俊、挺拔、充满笑意的脸——只是没有那折起向上的轻蔑非笑与刻薄放浪的蓝色嘴唇。  


伊伦会用尽自己的一生来诅咒鸦眼，诅咒他的灵魂落入青绿之地，被火焰吞噬，连几粒骨灰都不溶进海里——这是对不敬神的恶徒最宽宥的判决。然后湿发会把他的骨灰拾掇进浮木制的方盒，在海风砭冷的午夜，抱着盒子说些他这辈子都不会当人诉之于口的肮脏爱意。  


他会等到那一天。  


钢铁会在咸水里锈断，但自海潮中心举起的火把将赐予信徒重生。杀戮与死亡随着淹神高擎的火光一同在波浪里摇曳，就像铁民们在茫远的英雄纪元里所经常做的那样。  


就让他们一起在淹神那又咸又湿的吻里腐烂化脓。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 类似于卷六试读情节的扩写

-

“你谋杀了我们的兄弟——至少是我的兄弟！”伊伦低吼着。

“既然你这么坚持，那姑且算是我干的吧，”攸伦的笑意加深了，“但我的手上不曾沾上过铁民的鲜血，而你有。我亲爱的弟弟，吾血之血，当你用斧子削下乌尔冈的半个手掌时，你有向你的淹神忏悔过吗？噢，或许你已经不记得乌尔的哭喊与梦呓了。”

或许攸伦说的对，因为伊伦已经分不清梦境里的凄厉声响，是乌尔的尖叫还是生锈锁链的尖叫了。

“当你向淹神祷告之时，他有回应过你的请求吗——就算是于你自诩的’最虔诚的信徒‘而言？

“我见过多斯拉克人的至高马神、我们的狼崽侄子席恩的旧神、青草地人的七神、极南阴影之地亚夏的拉赫洛红神。但无论是祭司、教士、学士、神使、牧师、又或是什么其他花里胡哨称谓的信徒，都无法回答我这个问题。所以，向你的国王跪下并祷告吧，因为只有我能回应你的祈求。”

“我是湿发，我是先知，我是淹神的仆人。”伊伦扭过头。

“我的弟弟，不管你现在用什么武装自己——狂信、教袍抑或是禁欲——我们都无法改变‘我们都是疯子’这一事实。”

是的，他们都是疯子，比巨龙家族坦格利安更加疯狂——至少在每一个坦格利安出生之时，异教的七神还会为他们投掷硬币。而自打葛雷乔伊们出生以来，从海怪岛一直刮到祸垒的旋风就点燃了他们骨血里的怒火。巴隆狂妄而自负，把自己的三个亲生儿子都赔了进去也没能坐上铁王座；维克塔利昂，维克，他这辈子都缚在几个女人身上，他比他自己想象的要疯的多；乌尔还没来得及成年，就被发热带走了性命，现在他正圆睁着黑色的眼睛，在流水宫殿里注视着破碎的铁群岛；阿莎更爱绿芜菁与鹅卵石，而不是她所拥有的斧子与黑风号；席恩贪婪无知又自大，而巴隆剩下的两个死了的儿子就跟他们的小弟一样丑陋恶毒。

而攸伦，哦，攸伦。

伊伦听到自己哥哥那轻快的嗓音——

“来吧，我的挚爱，加入我，”攸伦向被绑在宁静号船头的伊伦伸出手，“加入我，我会做你的神。”


End file.
